The Program
| runtime = 112 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = | gross = $23 million }} The Program is a 1993 American football sports drama film directed by David S. Ward, starring James Caan, Halle Berry, Omar Epps, Craig Sheffer, Kristy Swanson and Joey Lauren Adams. It was released on September 24, 1993 by Touchstone Pictures. Plot The ESU Timberwolves football are entering a season with high expectations after two disappointing seasons. The movie begins with a loss to end the prior season, along with the school chancellor putting pressure on coach Sam Winters to win this coming season or face a possible firing. Sophomore quarterback Joe Kane spends the Christmas bowl season with his alcoholic father and brother while junior NFL prospect Alvin Mack gives his mother an engraved door knocker as a present to go with the new house that she will soon have when Alvin turns pro. It then follows the recruiting of Darnell Jefferson, a highly rated running back and his eventual commitment to ESU. During the recruiting phase, Jefferson is given a tour of the campus by Autumn (Berry), a beautiful young student, and the two bond immediately, sharing a kiss before they part ways. The following fall, football season is about to begin. Jefferson is brought to a bar by Kane where he is introduced to Mack, backup quarterback Bobby Collins, who is dating Winters' daughter Louanne and senior Steve Lattimer, who has played on the punt return team for the first three years of his college career, but he has somewhat mysteriously gained 35 pounds since last fall with the goal of starting in his senior year. Football camp begins with Jefferson fumbling during practice and he is subsequently forced to carry a football with him at all times. Winters warns that if any other player brings the football back to him, "you'll wish you were never born." Jefferson later reunites with Autumn, but discovers that she's dating the starting tailback Ray Griffen (his main competition) and that when they last met, they temporarily broken up because he had cheated on her with a white girl. Later on, Jefferson takes his entrance exams and worries about the test, going to Mack and Lattimer for advice. Lattimer tells him not to worry because it took him four times to pass the test, and he reveals that Mack is given copies of the test before he takes them. Despite maintaining a high-enough GPA to be academically eligible at the university, Mack is functionally illiterate. Mack reassures Jefferson that the school will keep him eligible if he's talented enough to play and that all he needs to know how to do is sign an NFL contract. Jefferson is neither surprised nor worried when he finds out that he failed the test annd when it's recommended that he find a tutor, he chooses Autumn, who reluctantly agrees. Sports Illustrated runs a cover story on Kane and declares him a Heisman Trophy candidate, but he has trouble with the pressure put upon him by the school and its campaign prepared for him, and drinks to deal with his stress. He meets a tennis player, Camille (Swanson), and as their first date they go on a thrilling and scary motorcycle ride. They then develop a relationship. Now Mack is a senior who is waiting for the upcoming NFL Draft in April, and his indifference to academics is shown clearly in a tutoring session where he couldn't care less about learning the material, but his strong ability to read offenses and football strategy during film study shows his commitment to football. Meanwhile, the offensive coordinator is worried that Lattimer is taking performance-enhancing drugs due to his increased size and ability and occasional displays of 'roid rage. Coach Winters tells him that the amount of weight that Lattimer gained is far from impossible with steady work in the gym throughout the entire off-season and that if he is taking steroids, the NCAA will catch him during a drug test. Later on when he learns that he has been named a starting defensive end, Lattimer walks into the parking lot and shatters car windows with his head while screaming, "STARTING DEFENSE!! PLACE AT THE TABLE!!" The outburst is witnessed by several people, including both the offensive and defensive coordinators, who agree not to tell Winters about the behavior, but decide to warn Lattimer that the NCAA will be drug-testing before the start of the season. Before the beginnign of the season, the Heisman campaign for Kane picks up speed and the players' individual motivations for playing football is revealed. Kane enjoys playing because while he is on the field it allows him to be distracted from the stressors of his life (such as his alcoholic father and the increased publicity surrounding him), Jefferson is using football as a way to escape the ghetto, Mack enjoys the on-field battle and physicality of the sport & Lattimer simply displays a genuine love for the game. Before the start of the season, Lattimer is able to substitute clean urine for his own during the NCAA drug tests. The team then gets off to a good start with a convincing run of victories in the first half of the season. Meanwhile, Griffen is struggling to gain yards as the team's tailback, and Jefferson is making the most of his playing time as a backup and punt returner. Jefferson is also disturbed when he begins receiving illegal monetary donations by wealthy alumni as his playing time and performance increases, though Mack tells him to take the money. Simultaneously, Jefferson and Autumn grow closer and begin a relationship, though Autumn is too ashamed to admit that she is dating him, described by Griffen as "just another gang banger with speed," to her well-read father, another former ESU football player. She eventually resumes her relationship with Griffen, who is planning on attending medical school after he graduates. The film progresses to show the problems of a "big-time" football program. Winters' daughter is expelled for taking a test for Collins, who is subsequently kicked off the team and also expelled. Kane and ESU then lose a close game to Michigan, which pitted him against another Heisman candidate in Michigan's quarterback, calling into question his ability to win the trophy. Then, Lattimer assaults a girl who was unwilling to "hook up" with him, but since her dad is a large football booster, he gets her to drop the charges. Winters finally accepts that Lattimer is juicing and wants to suspend him for the season, but he is warned by his defensive coordinator that suspending him for doping when he had never failed a drug test would leave the school wide open for a lawsuit for jeopardizing his draft status. Lattimer is then suspended for three games after he admits the drug use to Winters, with the team running a cover story of a pulled hamstring to keep the doping under wraps. Lattimer stops taking steroids with Winters telling him that the team will drug test him and that he will not be allowed in the stall alone when he urinates for the tests. Mack criticizes him, but Lattimer defends himself by saying, "Not everyone has your ability Alvin, you do what you have to do to play." After losing to Michigan, Kane gets drunk in a bar and assaults another patron (but only after the patron grabbed Kane and threw the first punch) who accused him of smiling at his girlfriend, forcing the other man to be hospitalized. He leaves the bar in another player's truck that he borrowed without permission and is pulled over for drunk driving and charged with a DWI. Coach Winters negotiates a plea arrangement with the district attorney where all of the charges will be dropped if Kane successfully completes a 28-day program (even though this will cause him to miss four games and more or less ends his Heisman candidacy). In addition, the team needs to win three more games in the next five weeks to win the conference championship and secure a major bowl game, but without a capable quarterback, it's not possible. The school officials then pressure Winters into letting Collins back on the team to start in Kane's place. Winters reluctantly agrees to do so and goes so far as to vouch for Collins' character in front of the disciplinary committee. This is despite the fact that his daughter was also expelled for cheating along with Collins and, herself, has no chance to gain re-admittance into the school. Collins is readmitted to the school and the team goes 2-1 in the first three games with him under center, with strong defense and a relentless ground attack leading to their success. Lattimer passes his drug test after sitting out for three weeks and returns for the second-to-last game of the season against Iowa and the fourth start of the season for Collins at quarterback. The game is close most of the way, but Mack suffers a career-ending knee injury late in the fourth quarter and Lattimer is run over at the goal line by Iowa's running back for the game's winning score. Kane finishes up his 28-day program and attempts to reconcile with Camille, whom he refused to speak to while in rehab. He also reaches out to his father, who has never seen him play before and gives him a plane ticket to Florida for the team's final game of the season. Meanwhile, Lattimer continues to take steroids and has an associate remove the tainted urine from his bladder and replace it with clean urine in a painful and dangerous procedure in order to pass his next drug test. ESU has a final game against Georgia Tech in which they will win the Eastern Athletic Conference (EAC) and secure a major bowl game. Before the beginning of the game, Jefferson is named the team's starting tailback and Griffen is moved to fullback. Despite Mack's absence, the team defense is keeping them in the game, but due to a bad judgement call by Collins which leads to an interception TD and an intentionally missed block by Griffen leading to Jefferson fumbling the football, GT leads the game 10-0 at the half. Kane was benched for Collins, but he asked to start in the 2nd half. As he takes the field at the start of the second half, Kane looks into the stands for his father and realizes he is not there, but he accepts that he will never see him play. He struggles to regain his rhythm in the third quarter, but the game remains close, thanks in part to a goal-line tackle made by Lattimer to save the game. After making the tackle Winters looks into Lattimer's eyes on the sideline and notices that they are bloodshot and distorted and realizes that Lattimer managed to continue taking steroids without failing a drug test. Then, Lattimer looks to the ground in disappointment even though Winters seems to understand his decision to take the drugs and pats him on the helmet. Kane rallies the team to victory in the fourth quarter and secures a major bowl game, saving Winters' job, with both coach and quarterback realizing that Kane will likely make another, more-promising run at the Heisman in his senior season. Lattimer sits on the bench and cries instead of celebrating with the team because realizes he won't be able to play in the NFL without using performance-enhancing drugs. After the game, Autumn introduces Jefferson to her father as her boyfriend. The film ends with Kane reuniting with Camille offering her another six pack ride (this time it's Sprite instead of beer) and the coaches leaving on a recruiting trip to look for next season's freshmen (particularly a replacement for Lattimer). Cast *James Caan as Coach Sam Winters *Halle Berry as Autumn Haley *Omar Epps as Darnell Jefferson *Craig Sheffer as Joe Kane *Kristy Swanson as Camille Shafer *Abraham Benrubi as Bud Kaminski *Andrew Bryniarski as Steve Lattimer *Duane Davis as Alvin Mack *J. Leon Pridgen II as Ray Griffen *Jon Pennell as Bobby Collins *Joey Lauren Adams as Louanne Winters *Rhoda Griffis as Reporter #3 *Steven Griffith as Joe Kane's brother Production The principal photography for "The Program" took place in and around Columbia, South Carolina with the University of South Carolina doubling as ESU and Williams-Brice Stadium serving as the Timberwolves' home arena. Filming began on November 16, 1992 and ended on February 10, 1993. The majority of the filming took place on the campus of Duke University. The last names of the crew members were used on the back of jerseys for the extras who stood in as football players. For the movie, Kristy Swanson dyed her hair from the normal blonde hair color she normally wears. Box Office "The Program" debuted second at the box office, grossing $6,821,931 during its opening weekend and $23,032,565 domestically. Critical Reception Rotten Tomatoes reported that the movie that 45% of 20 reviewers gave the film a positive review; the average rating is 5.1/10. James Berardinelli said, "prepare to be inundated by a load of feeble, unimaginative material that's almost impossible to take seriously." Norman Chad of The Washington Post called the film as "one big cliche". Roger Ebert rated the movie three stars out of four, putting particular emphasis on the amount of time spent on the relative ease in passing an NCAA drug test, saying "and the movie seems expert on how a lineman could pump himself full of steroids and still pass the NCAA drug tests." Janet Maslin of The New York Times called it "routine", but she praised the performance of Andrew Bryniarski, saying, "when high on steroids, he turns into a competition-crazed monster, but the film manages to make him likable anyhow." Reviewing it on video, Entertainment Weekly gave the film a "B−" grade and wrote that it is better than its reputation. According to the review in "The Ultimate Book of Sports Movies" (written by Ray Didinger & Glen McNow), they wrote: "In some respects, The Program parallels the classic sports-movie formula, following a team through its ups and downs, leading up to the must-win game that can salvage its season. That movie template has been copied dozens of times" and also said that it "adds human sub-dramas that flash a harsh spotlight on the world surrounding major college athletics." Controversy Originally, the movie had a scene in which Kane reads aloud comically "It says here that I'm good under pressure" while holding a Sports Illustrated college football preview issue with him on the front cover. Then, Kane lies down in the middle of a road on the yellow line as cars barely miss him while moving at highway speeds. Several team members who are trying to stop Kane at first, but then decide that it is a test of their bravery and team unity and join him. Influenced by the film, several teenagers had imitated this scene and they were either killed or suffered serious injuries. Because of those incidents, the scene was removed from the film after its release. A brief clip of the scene in question showing team members lying in the street had already been aired repeatedly in the television commercials for the film and therefore captured on VCRs. The later versions of the trailer had the clip removed. Trailer Category:1993 films Category:1990s films Category:Touchstone Pictures films Category:Buena Vista Distribution films Category:American football films Category:American sports films Category:Rated R